A Handful of Drabbles
by ThoseFeelsFromShips
Summary: Four drabbles based on Bellatrix&Voldemort and a poem based on a patronus. Written for the 19,000 Prompts, 500 Words, One Week challenge on the HPFC forum. Rated because I'm paranoid. Cover photo from Pinterest.
1. Two Patronus

**_Disclaimer: All recognizable content belongs to J.K. Rowling. No money is being made from this._**

**_X_**

* * *

Two Patronus'

Two people.

Weave in and out together

Through each other;

**For each other.**

They spiral

Reflecting the person

As they attempt to hold concentration.

The gazelle reflects

Who this person is.

It is fast,

Elegant,

As it moves towards

Those deathly creatures.

The other's, however

Is _fadin__g_…

As the cloaked figure

Comes close,

Too close,

Threatening to come near

Their one and only.

They are bright,

They will **protect**

For that is the Patronus' duty.

And so it is directed towards

The figures.

Saving their love

From a kiss

That comes **unwanted** ,

And into a kiss

That is such desirable

As the gazelle fades _a w a y_.

* * *

_** A/N: Thoughts? This is my first free write. I don't know if I'm pleased...**_

_**Prompt: Gazelle.**_


	2. Power

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any recognizable content. All belongs to J.K. Rowling. No money is being made from this._**

**_X_**

* * *

Power.

It's what he wants. It's what he craves. He sees the world through his own fantasy. His followers are his puppets, doing everything for him, as he watches the world collapse around him so wonderfully.

He will rule the world eventually. It will happen one day.

Power.

That is what she is used for. She is used to obtain his leadership, as this war rages on. She loves it, causing the world to fall into shambles, causing the wizarding world to be afraid of their new leader.

Maybe one day, she'll be standing next to him, as his second in command. Maybe one day, she'll be his.

* * *

**_A/N: Prompt: Power._**


	3. A Show

**_Disclaimer: On first chapter._**

**_x_**

* * *

She is dangerous and cruel, descending into her own madness. She is dancing elegantly into it, each mission a new dance, each song a new level of brutality. She is changing quickly, and she is unrecognizable by the time she enters the final dance.

This is the show, and she is the main attraction. Everyone is watching, including him.

Oh, how he is astonished by the way she moves, flawlessly as she casts so many spells. She laughs, she taunts, and for a moment, he wants to tell her to calm down. She is getting carried away, but he doesn't stop the show.

It finishes with a glorious finale, and then, there is silence.

* * *

**_A/N: Prompt: Main attraction._**


	4. Try to Love

**_Disclaimer: On the first chapter._**

**_X_**

* * *

The thoughts in his mind all revolve around her.

Her blood red lips, her black curls, her pale face. Every thought is _her._

She is driving him insane. Every single time he tries to forget about her, she crawls back into his head.

He knows that she is hopelessly in love with him, despite being married. She can't help it. She loves him so much, and he tries to repulse it, but he is internally screaming. He loves her. It's an obsession.

Healthy or not, it's there. He tries to show it as much as he can. But that simply does not work.

For he can never love, no matter how much he tries. He will never get to feel the emotion he tries to feel.

It is simply impossible.

* * *

_**A/N: Wow I'm updating this a lot...&amp; fast...&amp; a bit stressfully...BUT AT LEAST I'M HAVING FUN.**_

_**Prompt: Mind.**_


	5. Free

_**Disclaimer: On chapter one.**_

_**X**_

* * *

Amazement.

That is what she feels when he breaks her out of Azkaban. She is stunned.

Of course, there is no reason to be. She knew he would come for them-for _her_\- in time.

For she was the princess, and he was her knight in shining armor.

He had rescued her from the dungeons. He had rescued her from those horrible aurors, who were keeping her imprisoned for such a small act of atrocity. Or at least, what she thought was small.

But he had come. He had finally come. With his wand poised in his hand, and a large, gaping hole in the stone wall. He stands awaiting for her, and he motions for her to come near.

She is finally free.

* * *

_**A/N: And thus completes my drabble series. My first multichapter story. Literally written in a total of two hours, excluding the poem...**_

_**Maybe leave a review? Eh. Hope you enjoyed these!**_

_**Prompt: Amazement.**_


End file.
